


Right places

by semity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semity/pseuds/semity
Summary: Miya Atsumu had always hated Oikawa Tooru but when he had gotten a glimpse of Oikawa without the façade of perfection, he finds himself searching for him in all the wrong places.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Right places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's usual after game routine comes with an unexpected twist.

Atsumu had already decided beforehand that he hated Oikawa Tooru.

He knew of him as the grand king that Hinata kept sputtering praises about.

The small ray of sunshine kept gushing about how he got to play beach volleyball with him in brazil, that even with the unprecedented blow of the wind did the setter manage to still play at his best, perfectly tossing out sets that suited his spikers.  
According to Hinata, Oikawa Tooru was a setter known for always playing at the beat of his own tune, one that could make a hitter play to his liking and could draw out potentials that even themselves don’t know of.

Atsumu scowled at the praises, surely he was of far caliber from that _pretty boy_ but Hinata didn’t mind the look on the blonde’s face and kept on with his tale.

In addition to that, Atsumu was surprised that the usually stoic Ushijima had joined in on Hinata’s story telling.

He deemed Oikawa as the great setter that could have done well in Shiratorizawa, someone that could have soared in nationals with him.  
Shiratorizawa was filled with players of high caliber but adding in a setter like Oikawa could change the flow of their rhythm dramatically, he was said to bring out any team’s 125% from his sets and looking at how he had always made Aoba Johsai come up to the top school within their prefecture, it was indeed true.

Also, it was one thing to have Japan’s canon consider you as a great setter but knowing that Ushijima himself had stated that he kept trying to convince Oikawa to go with him to his school, now that was something else.

Atsumu scoffed at that, maybe Ushijima was too entranced with the man’s face that’s why he was adept in making him come to his school.

Screw that, Atsumu needs to stop trying to think about how _pretty_ the other setter is despite his annoyance.

What was probably the most surprising for Atsumu was when he was poking fun at Kageyama, demanding to know where the heck did he learn to serve like that (no he wasn’t going to steal the kid’s technique, he was just curious that’s all) only to be met with the answer of “Oikawa-san taught me.” with Hinata screaming in the background at how Oikawa never really did teach him but instead Kageyama learned from watching him play.

Atsumu swore he could see stars in Kageyama’s eyes when he kept talking about middle school with Oikawa, he described him as someone who was determined in his own way and would always up the team’s morale by a hundred. What's more is that Kageyama had even confessed that the older setter was what he considered his 'someone better'.

Pretty face and talents got to him Atsumu thinks

As if it wasn’t enough for all these monstrous players to have such high respect for a single person (and his face which is unfair in Atsumu’s mind) their trainer, Iwaizumi, came into the mix.

“He was the one that got me into volleyball and also the one that made me take up athletic training, I always had to watch over that shitty guy. Still can’t believe he’s out there terrorizing other countries.” Iwaizumi says in spite, and if Atsumu could point out the small spark of fondness in the way his eyes lit up talking about that ‘shitty guy’, he keeps it to himself.

Atsumu couldn’t wait to defeat him in this year's olympics, wanting to see what kind of face the pretty setter could make.

Maybe it was the fact the other was also a setter known for his immense serves or how it hurted knowing that Japan had never won a game with Argentina or maybe just because it left a dent in Atsumu’s pride to be beaten by someone who had never even made it into nationals.

Whatever the reason may be, Atsumu was determined to crush him one way or another

* * *

The moment the ball drops to their side of the court was the same time Atsumu had gotten down on his knees, bracing himself with both hands on the floor as he tries to take in the loss.

  
It was a close match, with both teams having been strong in defense and in offense. The rallies were intense as both didn't want to let the other get ahead, as soon as one team had managed to break in with a strong spike, the other would soon follow.  
The points were almost even the whole game, with the occasional gap of one or two.

  
Atsumu had taught that they had it this time, with Hinata and Kageyama's faster quick, Hoshiumi's higher jumps, Bokuto's stronger straights, Ushijima and Sakusa's nastier spins, Yaku's quicker footing. Honestly, this team was already a match made in heaven the moment they all got together and with the new training regimes, they were bound to have won this year's olympics.

  
They should have won last year's olympics as well.

  
But like a repeat of the past, everything went down the drain because of a single _argentinian setter._

  
It was not like Oikawa had carried his whole time, in fact all of the argentinian players were in a league of their own, the setter had just managed to make the most of it.

  
It was even more infuriating for Atsumu that the ball that gave them their second loss was a setter dump from the man he hated the most.  
He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt a presence looming over him, Atsumu looks up to see Sakusa staring at him. His face was passive as usual but his eyes held a hidden meaning, get up they said - _we'll get him next time._

  
It was enough to get his head out of the gutter, having your emotionless teammate look at you with that much determination - probably because said teammate, dubbed one of japan’s best receivers, was still pissed off from not receiving the argentinian setter’s serve.

  
He lets the raven pick him up by the hand, walking towards the shower room to get a quick clean up before the awards ceremony. The team was quiet, with the occasional back slaps and 'we did our best' here and there, as they walked back to their hotel with necks decorated in silver, something that could have been gold.

  
To make up for their loss and to celebrate them coming all this way up to the finals, the team had organized a small party at the hotel bar. Not wanting to see any more of the other players, one adorned in blue specifically, Atsumu had declined saying he wanted to get some rest. The others seemed to have gone with his idea as some had opted for sleep as well.

  
Although he's tired as hell and his body is beat up from the game, sleep couldn't visit him so he went outside, making his way towards the top floor balcony as he dials his twin. It was normal for him after all to confide in his other half after every game, may it be a win or a loss.

  
And Osamu must still be awake, Suna was at the party and of course, his younger brother wouldn't find shut eye without having to sweet talk the love of his life into convincing he did his best and wishing him goodnight after.

  
It was disgusting how domestic these two were.

  
Atsumu grumbles as he tries to ring up Osamu for a second time, making small puffs of breath, fingers tapping impatiently at the screen of his phone. It was cold, with the temperature of january greeting him the moment he stepped outside the glass door.  
Still, he remained basking in the soft breeze, not bothering to cover himself up as he never really was prone to the cold.

  
He had always liked hanging out on hotel rooftops after all, it contained two of his favorite things: peace and the skyline.

Aside from the fact that no one else would bother to let themselves freeze in this cold, making Atsumu the only idiot brave enough and so, giving him his much needed isolation, the view it gives was a sight to behold. Japan had always been prettiest during the night, with the silhouette of the buildings glowing through the soft light of the moon and the small movements from below emphasizing the quiet yet still moving nightlife.

  
He hums random songs, swaying himself to and fro as he just lets himself wallow in the scenery, soft rays of light illuminating his face. The small breaths he makes, visible from the faint light as the air gets the coldest during these times.  
He may have to return some time later before all the others get back or else, he would have to deal with their meddling asking where he went at this hour.

  
There were no lights open, with the moon being the only source of light, so when his eyes caught a glimpse of a small bright white ray, a phone most likely the one causing it, his head snapped to the source.

  
“I mean… I just…I don’t know, it’s been years but somehow it's still there.”

  
Atsumu should have left the moment he heard the other’s voice, he should have turned away when he saw the familiar lop of tousled hair, he shouldn’t have looked straight at those brown eyes.

  
Because what normally was honey dipped orbs carrying the most intense gaze as he slammed down the ball to Atsumu’s side of the court, were now blown out irises glistening in the soft glow of the moonlight further emphasizing the tiny droplets as he clutches his phone tightly to himself, leaning down even more on the railing as though trying to make himself smaller.

  
Atsumu would have laughed at the other’s surprise expression if it weren’t for the stains on his cheeks.

  
“I’ll call you back.” he whispers to whoever was on the other line, straightening himself up from where he was leaning on the railing as he composed himself to return Atsumu’s gaze. He glared at the blonde setter.

  
His eyes hold a challenge, _I dare you to tell anyone._

  
But Atsumu could see the small faint fear in them but he chooses to put it off the side for now, not wanting to point it out and he’s sure, Oikawa would want him to keep quiet as well.

  
“Are you here to cry about your loss?” Oikawa asks, seeming to have recovered so quickly from his little episode.  
Atsumu scoffs, the other setter really has this talent of being annoying no matter what the circumstance he was in. He was sure that even in his dying breath, Oikawa Tooru could still find ways to annoy people.

  
“Pretty sure, I’m not the one who has bloodshot eyes.”

  
“Well, yeah it’s nothing.” His voice goes soft and Atsumu is left staring agape at the sudden shift of the latter but Oikawa is a master of quick facades so he clears his throat before Atsumu could even say anything. “So 2-0 huh? Better up your game, Atsu-chan.”

  
Atsumu laughs at that, really the audacity of this person to mock him as if he wasn’t moments away from a full crying session, also what? _Atsu-chan?_

  
_Well two can play it that game._

  
“You sure you wanna play this game with me, Tooru-kun? Seeing as I have some dirt on you right now, you might want to back off.”  
“No one is going to believe you anyways.”  
“Why? Is the great Oikawa Tooru crying such a thing to be baffled about?”  
“I wasn’t crying!”

  
“Yeah you were.” Atsumu walks slightly closer to the other setter. “See, your cheeks are stained. Got your heart broken or something?”

  
Oikawa goes silent at that and Atsumu thinks he stepped right on a landmine, he quickly slides in a snarky remark to ease the situation. “Well, if you treat me I might keep my mouth shot.”

  
The brunette glares at him, but nods in despite. “Give me your phone.”

  
“Why?”  
“So you can text me what else? I need to keep an eye on you, you eavesdropping fake blonde.”

  
Atsumu complies, giving his phone to the other and watches as he types in his contact number, saving it as ‘better than me, oikawa.’

  
“When you come up with your petty favor there’s a send message button.” Oikawa leaves it at that, huffing past the blonde to probably go back to his room on the lower floor.

  
Atsumu stares at the contact for a bit, still processing the events that had unfolded.

  
He just had seen the great king without his pretense, he actually had a somewhat nice conversation with him, he got him to agree on treating him, and most importantly: he got Oikawa Tooru’s number.

  
And if Atsumu had changed the contact name to just _‘Tooru’_ , no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AtsuOi actually holds a lot of potential with their similarities and contrast, it's sad how so little of their dynamics are usually explored. With the lacking content, I wanted to add in to my favorite ship.


End file.
